


love in a time of Cherryblossoms

by frostedquill



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Malec, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedquill/pseuds/frostedquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec is sixteen he and his family visit the DC institute, goes for a walk and comes across a couple that show him what he could have. Years later he comes back with Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love in a time of Cherryblossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first Malec I had planned to publish, but oh well.

He doesn’t know what first draws his eyes to them, but he discreetly analyzes them. They’re two, one is a a plain looking mundane male with graying hair and judging by his outfit, he is definitely an american. It’s second man that hold’s Alec eye. He’s handsome, with silken dark hair perfectly combed back and large brown eyes. Despite the sweltering heat of the DC summer, he wears a long sleeved sweater of expensive make. He walks stiffly yet in step-with the man next to him and he glares at him disapprovingly, Alec would have thought he was uncomfortable and displeased but the effect is lost because of the pleased smile that threatens to overwhelm his face, Alec was sure if his brown skin allowed it the man would be blushing.

He almost bumps into them but they don’t seem to notice. He looks back and sees that the white guy has one of his hands inside of the other man’s back-pocket. He is suddenly rooted in place and it’s as though his brain has to make an extra-effort to interpret the situation.

They’re a couple, his sluggish brain supplies. Men who are in a romantic relationship. A romantic homosexual couple. Occasionally he found his eyes straying over a pair of broad shoulders, and at night, when he was alone, he often imagined how a pair of strong hands would feel against his naked skin. However he’s never imagined what a relationship with a man would be like.

He’s startled by a loud laugh. It’s the Indian guy, laughing so hard they have to stop, the american, is staring at him, at his boyfriend, with wonderment and a bit of amusement. He felt that Raziel could have appeared and the American would have shooed him away.Embarrassed the Indian guy pressed his hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter, but his boyfriend gently took both of his hands in his.

“Kamal, promise me to never hide your smile from me. We’ve been through too much…"he says seriously. "Let’s get Gelato.”

Alec looked away, it felt too intimate for him to look at. They were happy together. _I want that._ He tried to imagine someone, a man, loving him like Kemal’s boyfriend loved him. Someone open and friendly who wanted nothing more than to be with him, and who would tease him. His heart clenched. _I’ll never have that._

_H_ e was a shadowhunter. In the past Homosexuals were excluded from the Clave, but with their number's so low after the uprising, it took a little more to be exiled. He wasn’t gay, just because he found some men attractive didn’t mean he was gay, he found women pretty as well. He thought of his parents, he’d never seen them look at each other like that, or try to make each other laugh. They spoke a lot about work. Maybe shadow-hunters couldn’t love like that, emotions got in the way of the mission. The thought made him feel better.

His father sometimes, toyed with a locket and he would look at it so tenderly… He shook his head. _It probably has a picture of mom in it,_ he told himself unconvincingly. 

He glanced at them one more time. Maybe that kind of love wasn’t in his future but it was worth protecting.

-()-()-

Years later, Alec stands at an altar, he looks handsome and his bride is beautiful. As Lydia appears in the doorway and smiles, his mind flashes to an economist dressed in an NASA t-shirt,shorts, flip-flops and to his fiancee, Kemal, the historian. He wonders what their wedding looked like. Did Kemal successfully persuade Dr. Turner to have an indian wedding? Something tells him yes.

He doesn't know why he's thinking of them now. He didn't know them aside from the four hours he spent stalking them through DC, trying to ward off eventual demon attacks. He doesn't remember much about them, but he does remember how happy? In Love? No. How right they felt, like when two pieces of a puzzle come together. He also remembers wanting that, or at least a chance at a relationship with a man that he could grow to love.  

He helps Lydia up the steps. Her hand is small and delicate. It makes him wonder what their marriage is going to be like? They respect eachother and he knows that their friendship can only grow. Yet, he can't imagine himself kissing her, wrapping his arms around her or slipping his hand in her back pocket. He hopes no one notices the trembling of his hand as he claps the necklace around her neck. He knows Jace does. It comforts him to know that if he decides to runaway Jace will carve a way for him to get through.

Magnus face dances before him, and he thinks to the night he spent at Magnus's, talking till mid-morning.  Magnus had given him so many chances and now he'd never find out.  _It doesn't matter now, I'm getting_ _married_. Lydia is ready to place the rune on his hand. He thinks about leaving to find Magnus, but he's pretty sure that the warlock wants nothing to do with him now.

Lydia pauses and he looks to see what has distracted her. Magnus.

_"I won't ask again." he'd said._  


_And you won't have to._

-()-()-

“Do I have gelato on my face?” Magnus asks curiously. When Alexander had insisted that they go to DC, he’d been reluctant (the humidity was terrible!), but this ice-cream was we only thing he liked about the city.

“No. You…I… Magnus…”

“Oh dear. I thought we were past this phase Alexander.” Magnus teased gently. “Is there something wrong?” he asked seriously.

“It’s jus that a few years ago. I never thought I could have a chance at this. That I could be with someone that makes me happy and complete, or that I could make someone happy… and then you came into my life.” Magnus looked at him somewhat surprised and happy. 

Alec brushed his hand against Magnus’s cheek and leaned in for a kiss. 

“Why Alexander…” Magnus smiled. “I had no idea that the nation’s capital made you so romantic.” Maybe this trip would not be a waste of hair products.

“You are happy?” Alexander asks him. 

“I thought I showed you that this morning?”Magnus teased because, he can’t help it. Alexander’s tender words leave him at a loss of words for once. “But yes, Alexander you have made me very happy.”

“I love you. I amin love with you Magnus Bane. And there is nothing I want more than to make you happy.” Alexander Lightwood smiled tenderly at his boyfriend’s befuddled and elated expression. “Come we have to head back.”

“Alexander! You can’t say such romantic things and simply walk away!” Magnus protest. _The nerve._

Magnus looks so offended and so pleased, that Alec can’t help but chuckle.

“I’m in love with you as well, by the way.”

“Good to know.” Alec tells him before casually slipping his hand in Magnus’s back pocket, causing the warlock to drop his ice-cream. “Are you alright Magnus?”

“Yes. We just need more ice-cream.”

“You can conjure some.” Alec said before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Anything that can make you talk like that deserves my money.” Magnus tells him seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to do the wedding but it happened. I honestly feel like it creates a disconnect since it wasn't part of the original plan but tell me what you think.


End file.
